


Saru Saru no mi: Model Nue

by PaperFox19



Series: Straw Hat Zoan [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harems, M/M, Male Nami (One Piece), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rule 63, Tail Sex, Top Monkey D. Luffy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy eats a mythical monkey zoan model nue, it allows him to have monkey like abilities, and he has a snake tail. It's alive and he calls him Azaspa. The two share a mind and body, and while Luffy can be dense and miss things while looking at the bigger picture but Azaspa notices and is happy to push things in the right direction. Tail Sex, Oral Fixation, Luffy/Harem
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Straw Hat Zoan [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/258442
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Saru Saru no Mi Model Nue

Luffy eats a mythical monkey zoan model nue, it allows him to have monkey-like abilities, and he has a snake tail. It's alive and he calls him Azaspa. The two share a mind and body, and while Luffy can be dense and miss things while looking at the bigger picture but Azaspa notices and is happy to push things in the right direction. Tail Sex, Oral Fixation, Luffy/Harem

Chapter 1

Monkey D. Luffy was a pirate from the East Blue, with big dreams of becoming King of the Pirates. When he was a child he had eaten a devil fruit by accident and gained the power of the Saru Saru no mi: Model Nue, a mythical zoan devil fruit. It changed him, in his natural form he gained a snake for a tail. The two were linked, and while the two shared a mind and body they were different. Luffy liked to look at the bigger picture and not worry about the little details, his tail liked to notice the finer details. Luffy even named his tail Azaspa.

Mythical Zoans were rare, having both the three form transformation of a zoan and a unique power all his own. He honed this power for many years before setting off as a pirate. He had some ups and downs along the way, like losing his starter ship and supplies to a whirlpool. He didn’t let stuff get him down, he kept moving forward.

In his efforts to build his crew and get himself a ship, he saved a young man named Coby from being a slave of the pirate Alvida, he rescued Roronoa Zoro a famous bounty hunter and swordsman in the East Blue from a corrupt marine and his son and got him as his First Mate. He freed a town under the tyranny of Buggy the Clown, he protected another town from the evil plot of Captain Kuro and his murderous pirates and got his ship the Merry Go as a reward for that, he also gained a sniper named Usopp. He protected the sea restaurant the Baratie from Don Krieg and his men and gained a cook named Sanji. The last crew member he got from the East was Namizo a navigator and thief, he was under the thumb of the Fishman Arlong, who was holding his village as ransom. Luffy kicked his ass and freed him, and he joined his crew officially.

Despite his noble efforts, he was still labeled a criminal and gained a bounty of Thirty Million. Luffy wasn’t like other pirates though, he wasn’t about destruction or glory, he wanted adventure. He followed his beliefs and he earned his crew’s respect with his strength, determination, and willingness to go above and beyond to help them. He would fight for their dreams, so it was only fair they did the same.

-x-

Zoro had been on Luffy’s crew the longest, so he knew a little more about his captain. Like his unusual sleeping habits, it was just a night after they met and he joined the crew, the two were sharing a small dingy and Luffy was taking the first round of sleep, while Zoro took watch.

He had nodded off for only a moment but he soon found himself in a very interesting position with his captain. His shoes and pants were removed, along with his fundoshi. Zoro awoke to his 8-inch dick getting enveloped by warm and wet heat. Soft sucks and teasing licks had him rising to full mast. “Hnn...” he thought he might be dreaming, but as the sucking increased and his cock was consumed down to the root, nope not a dream. “L-Luffy!?”

Zoro gasped as he gazed down at his captain, face first into his crotch, nose nuzzling his natural green hair. Luffy bobbed back and forth, using his tongue to peel back his foreskin and tease his glans. “Oh god!” Zoro moaned. He was a bit shocked his captain was doing this to him, not that he was complaining, after being tied up for three weeks his balls were itching to cum.

Luffy swallowed him down, and his tongue slipped out and teased his heavy nuts. “You are so good at this!” Zoro moaned. He had fooled around with some Bounty Hunter buddies he had in the past, but this blow job was amazing. If his captain was so eager why not let him do what he wants. He was so pent up, it didn’t take him long to cum, his cock pulsing as Luffy’s mouth and throat massaged his penis. His thick cum was chugged down, he came so hard his arms and legs felt like jelly.

It wasn’t over, he was still hard even after that powerful orgasm. He had the stamina to burn, and it seems Luffy wasn’t done with him either. The raven-haired captain lifted Zoro’s legs up, and his tongue ventured lower, brushing his balls, across his taint, his cheeks were spread and Zoro felt his hole get licked. He’s never bottomed before but it seems he was missing out.

Luffy’s tongue was longer than a normal human’s, stronger and more flexible too. It worked his ass open, sinking deep and wiggling. “Captain!” His tongue darted back and forth, fucking his virgin hole and opening him up. His cock was twitching, drooling as much as he was.

He didn’t think it could get any better, then Luffy’s tongue brushed his sweet spot. “Luffy!” he was getting close to cumming again. He was about to touch himself and finish off, but Luffy’s hand found him first, pumping his dick so fast it made his balls jiggle.

The combination had Zoro cumming again, his toes curled and his back arched as he shot his seed into the air, making a mess. He laid there panting, his heart racing a mile a minute. “That was amazing captain.” he got no response from Luffy, only feeling that amazing tongue leave his ass. “Captain? Luffy?”

Snore Snore Snore

The boy was fast asleep. “Did he fall asleep?”

“Yawn!” Azaspa uncoiled around Luffy’s waist and gave an adorable little yawn. He blinked a bit showing off amethyst eyes. “Oh dear, it seems he’s caused you a bit of trouble. It’s a bad habit of his.”

“You mean he did that to me while he was asleep?” Azaspa nodded.

“Just imagine what we could do when he’s awake.” he winked, and Zoro blushed. “It seems you enjoyed that, I thought you might be the type.” Zoro scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “He likes you a lot already if you ever tried to betray him, I would grant you a very painful death.” His tail hissed.

“He’s my captain, I’m not gonna betray him.” Azaspa believed him. He did give Zoro a heads up, Luffy learned a lot about being a man from Shanks, the man who gave him his treasured straw hat. He taught Luffy a lot of things, including things about love.

Luffy, his captain, had a harem mentality so to speak, he wanted to be free to love whoever he wanted, and share things together like a special nakama. Luffy may not be picky but Azaspa was. “He can be a bit too trusting, so I gotta watch his back.”

“I can see that.” He wondered just how much of Luffy and Azaspa were connected. Luffy was very going with the flow, he was a bit embarrassed, but Zoro told him it was fine. Luffy cheered and glomped him.

“Does that mean, when we get a ship we can do naughty things together?” Very direct his captain.

“I’d like that.” Luffy kissed him, their first kiss, and the first of many.

When they met Namizo, Azaspa mentioned the orange-haired boy was hiding something. Indeed he was, but Luffy still liked him. Namizo learned about Luffy’s bad habit the hard way, and he joined their special little family. Next was Usopp, Azaspa noted he wasn’t a good match for Luffy, but the boy invited him on anyway.

Luffy didn’t go near Usopp though, he either slept in his bed, Zoro’s bed, or Namizo’s bed. Once they got their ship, Luffy was true to his word. His captain was HUGE, and his stamina was nuts! Luffy having a harem might not be a bad idea. Luffy felt bad, wondering if he went too far with Zoro. He promised Luffy he wasn’t gonna break.

The more time he spent with Luffy the more he loved him. It was hard not to fall for him, even Sanji who flirted with a lot of girls found himself falling for Luffy. He still flirted with girls and Namizo but mated with Luffy.

With Namizo, Sanji said he was so beautiful and lovely like a woman it made his heart swoon. Which Zoro had to admit, Namizo was rather feminine, if he didn’t keep his hair in a braid, you probably couldn’t tell. He often used this to his advantage tricking his opponents by flirting before knocking them out.

Luffy awakened something in Sanji and stroked the fires when Luffy asked to share his cot. Sanji agreed not knowing Luffy’s bad habit. He was in for a wild ride, he looked at Namizo and Zoro, who treated the whole thing like it was normal.

Namizo gave up his cherry after Luffy took down Arlong, he didn’t want to get attached to Luffy knowing he had to betray him. He did get attached, and Luffy embraced his feelings and kicked Arlong’s ass for hurting him for so long.

Usopp was the only one on the crew who seemed to have an issue with it, so he slept in a smaller room away from the rest of the crew. It was odd, Zoro thought Sanji would be the most troublesome but Azaspa said Sanji would fit right in, he just needed time. He was right, the perverted cook proudly said he didn’t have to change, he could still love the ladies and share his love with Luffy.

So their crew was set, for now, they had their captain who was a mystical zoan, had a bad habit of sucking and rimming guys in his sleep, liked adventure, meat, men, and his straw hat, who wanted to be King of the Pirates. A swordsman/first mate who had a lousy sense of direction who practiced the three sword style, who like Luffy, booze and training who’s dream was to be the world’s greatest swordsman. A navigator, who had a bad habit for theft/money pinching, he liked Luffy, money, and tangerines, and his dream was to draw a map of the whole world. They had a sniper who had a bad habit of cowardice and lying, and who still considered himself a captain despite joining Luffy’s crew, his dream was to become a brave man of the sea. Then they had a cook, who had a bad habit of flirting and getting all twitterpated over any pretty girl he saw, he liked Luffy, Namizo, cooking, and the ladies, his dream was finding the All Blue.

Luffy wanted to gather more interesting people for his crew, but he was sure to find them. He had good instincts and Azaspa guiding him.

They were on the road of adventure!

To be continued


	2. Journey Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Zoro was drinking, he had been treated for his Mihawk and Fishman fight injuries, his upper body was all bound up in bandages. “Big Bro!” Johnny and Yosaku rushed over to him.

They had bumped into his old pirate hunter buddies, and they had been traveling with them. The two had learned a lot in their short time with the crew. One their big bro Zoro was a pirate now, two the man that rocked their world in the past was taking it up the ass now, three Zoro’s captain was a man willing to fight and die for his nakama, and four he was a bit of a pervert. “What is it?”

“Luffy bro and Namizo bro are having sex!” Johnny told him.

It wasn’t a shock, Namizo had let Luffy suck his dick a few times on their journey. Luffy was interested in him since they met, wanting him as his navigator. His “betrayal” didn’t sway Luffy at all. Arlong cheated him, lied to him, used him, everything Namizo worked for was taken away.

For the orangette, sex was just a means to an end, not about his pleasure but to achieve his goals. Arlong had taken so much from him, he often avoided breaking his cherry, learning every trick he could to get a guy off without going all the way. Didn’t change the way it made him feel. Zoro was sure that Namizo wanted Luffy even before he wrecked Arlong Park, and brought down the bastard who had made his life hell. He just had baggage he needed to work through.

“Yeah and?” Zoro took another swig of his drink. ‘Good for him!’ If Namizo’s walls were down and he trusted Luffy to take that step, it showed signs of his growth.

“You aren’t mad, he’s cheating on you bro?” Yosaku asked.

Zoro laughed. “Was it cheating when I fucked you and Johnny?” The two blushed. In truth the two had a thing for each other, but they were both submissive. They still did stuff, frotting, blow jobs, hand jobs, even fingering, the 69 position their favorite and biggest go to.

When they met Zoro the man filled a need the two were craving.

“Well no...but we thought, you and he were…” Johnny twiddled his fingers. When he had lost to Mihawk, he had pledged his life and love to Luffy. It was such a powerful and beautiful declaration it shook the two to their core.

“We are, I am Luffy’s swordsman, his first mate, and his lover.” Zoro smiled. “I trust him, you saw how far he went for Namizo. He’d go that far for me, I know in my very soul he wouldn’t cast me away.”

He finished his bottle. “He’s fooling around with the love cook too.” Zoro may not like Sanji or his flirting, and vice versa, but the two respected each other as part of the crew and Luffy’s lovers.

“No way Sanji?” Johnny couldn’t believe it, the dude was running around flirting with girls after all. “Who’d have thought.”

“Bro….are you in a harem!?” Yosaku asked.

“That’s so cool!” Johnny exclaimed, not even letting Zoro answer. It was true, but still.

“Well yeah, Luffy is a pirate, he goes by a different set of rules. Plus his libido is...monstrous…” Zoro scratched his chin, a blush growing on his cheeks.

It was hard for the two to believe Zoro was a bottom. When he used to fuck them he was so aggressive and wild. As they watched him blush, thinking about Luffy, they shared the same thought. ‘So cute!’

Meanwhile…

Namizo was getting fucked into the mattress. “Ah ah ah Luffy please ahh fuck!” He was so big, every thrust it felt like Luffy was rearranging his insides to fit his cock. His stomach bulged when he thrust in, and the long drag as he pulled out, left him with a desire to be filled again. So when Luffy thrust back in Namizo felt complete.

When he had asked Luffy to sleep with him, it intended to be as a thank you for saving him, his village, and well everything he did for him. It turned into something so much more. Luffy didn’t know about his past, it didn’t matter to him in the sense that if Namizo shared that with him he wouldn’t think less of him for what he did as a thief.

Namizo expected sex with Luffy to be the same as it had been with others, but it wasn’t. Monkey spent ages on foreplay, it was all about Namizo’s pleasure. Even when he begged him to… “Get on with it!”

Monkey responded with a stern. “No!” and went back to pleasuring the thief.

“You stubborn jack ass fuck ah ahh ahhh!” He toyed with his nipples and cock, earning one orgasm. Luffy gave him a blow job next, while preparing his ass with his fingers. He experienced a pure anal orgasm, with Monkey milking him through his release with a prostate massage.

One finger, two fingers, three! Namizo’s ass was being churned up and out, his digits twisting and curling inside him. He never felt so good from his ass before, it was like Luffy was actively digging out his bad memories and replacing them with better ones. Normally when a guy tried to play with Namizo’s ass he went reaching for something heavy and knocked the fucker out, then he’d rob them blind. He didn’t feel that desire with him. Luffy found his sweet spot and said hello, how are you, and you are mine now!

Namizo’s toes were curling, his second orgasm had his head spinning. Luffy drank down his seed, sucking and slurping, not wasting a single drop. “Oh god Luffy!” It wasn’t over, as Luffy descended, kissing his ass, replacing his fingers with his tongue. “Ohh ohhh!” His head rolled back.

His ass has never felt so tingly before. Luffy’s saliva pooled inside him, bubbling as it sank deeper. He gripped Namizo’s cock and pumped him vigorously as he ate him out. “Luffy Luffy Luffy I’m cumming again!” His third orgasm came fast and hard, his dick going soft and spent from the intense loving.

Luffy continued to rim him, dropping his hand down to fondle his balls. It made the after glow last longer. He kept it up until Namizo recovered, and his dick rose back up to full mast. ‘Oh shit, that was just the foreplay!!!’

He wiped his mouth and grinned, his massive dick aimed right at him. Three orgasms and the main event hadn’t even started. Johnny and Yosaku caught them after the initial penetration, two sex positions and two orgasms later.

Namizo’s hair was undone and wild, his body flushed and sweating as his heart pounded out a samba in his chest. He fisted his sheets as Luffy fucked him from behind, his firm but loving grip on his hips was a reminder of who he was. He was smiling, for the first time sex felt right, natural, pleasurable! “OHH LUFFY!” His final orgasm came from his spent dick releasing a few more loads of cum.

“NAMIZO!” Luffy roared as his climax hit hard. His massive balls surged and pumped the orangette full of cum.

“Oh ohh oh fuck!” His stomach bulged, ballooning with the excess seed. Luffy pulled out his still hard dick, cumming as he left, filling the massive void with thick semen. Namizo’s hole was left gaping and cream filled.

He rolled over. ‘Damn I look pregnant!’ He shivered. If he had been a woman he didn’t have a doubt Luffy would have knocked him up with three kids at least. Namizo couldn’t feel his arms or legs, his spent dick laying across his swollen belly. He couldn’t remember any of those pathetic losers anymore, Luffy was more of a man than any of those fools.

Azaspa changed the sheets, so he wasn’t laying in a mess. Namizo was exhausted and spent. “Hey Luffy could you leave me alone for a bit?”

“Did I do something wrong?” The look on his face nearly broke Namizo’s heart.

“NO!” He gasped. “Absolutely not, I just want to bask in the moment and think. Plus that isn’t gonna go down anytime soon. Why don’t you go play with Zoro or Sanji?” He said eyeing Luffy’s erection. He wasn’t a big cuddler anyway.

“Okay if you say so. I’ll be back later though.” Luffy gave the orangette a kiss before running off without his clothes, hard dick bouncing all the way. If Azaspa had hands he’d have facepalmed.

Namizo watched him go and let out a heavy sigh. ‘Fuck...I’m in love with him!’

-x-

“Zoro!” Luffy called running towards him.

“Lu-FFY!” Zoro gasped, seeing his naked captain running towards him buck naked! “WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?”

“Oh wow!” Johnny and Yosaku’s jaws dropped. Luffy’s massive monster dick bobbing as he walked was eye catching. No wonder Zoro was so taken with him, his captain was a sexy beast.

“I couldn’t stop him.” Azaspa sighed. He had given quite a few people an eyeful. As long as Luffy had his hat, he felt clothed. He didn’t sweat small things like shame, he didn’t see nudity as something to be ashamed of.

“I thought you were with Namizo!” Zoro gasped.

“I was, but she wanted to relax and told me I could go play!” He smiled and chuckled. “Is Zoro able to play?” He gave Zoro a concerned look.

Zoro gulped as he gazed down at Luffy’s massive dick. His hole throbbed with want. It was amazing how empty one could feel upon seeing such a massive beast. “I was told to take it easy, but I’m not made of glass. I won’t break so easily!” He wrapped his arms around Luffy and gave him a hug.

Luffy giggled and groped Zoro’s rear. “Uhh, Luffy bro?” Johnny and Yosaku had bloody noses. “Can we uh watch?” He looked from them, to Zoro, to Azaspa, then back to Zoro.

The swordsman didn’t turn down the idea, so Luffy said. “Sure!”

They went to the room offered to them from the village. The swordsmen stripped and got naked, Zoro keeping his bandages on of course. Luffy kissed him all over, Azaspa slipped between Zoro’s cheeks and gave his hole some special licks.

Pleasure washed away any pain or soreness he was feeling. Luffy’s kisses weren’t magic or anything, or maybe they were. Seeing him treat his body like a treasure made Zoro feel good. He gave as good as he got, the two took to a 69 position, sucking each other as Luffy aided with Azaspa’s prep with his fingers.

Johnny and Yosaku jerked each other off as they watched the two go at it. “How about you ride me?”

“Sounds good captain!” Zoro climbed onto Luffy’s monster cock, his hole was starving for it. The expression on his face when he sank down onto Luffy’s dick was priceless. “Amazing!”

His bros blushed as they watched his ass swallow that monster. Azaspa curled around and started sucking Zoro’s dick. “Ohh fuck!”

“Hehehe Zoro is so sexy!”

“Captain!” Zoro drooled, he took all of Luffy’s cock and his toes curled.

“How do you feel?”

“Better now.” He was in control and could go at his own pace. Just being connected felt like a dream. Even if he came, Azaspa drank it down. Zoro could cum as much as he wanted.

“Oh man this is so hot!” Johnny moaned.

“Zoro bro and Luffy bro look so hot together.” Yosaku added. They switched up to jerking off their own dicks, but using their pre-cum slicked hands to play with each other’s ass.

Luffy cast them a look and gestured them to come. The two joined them in bed and Luffy helped jerk them off. “Oh ohh fuck!”

“You fucked these guys?” Luffy asked.

“Yes captain!” Zoro moaned.

“Yes sir!” Johnny and Yosaku said.

“Do you wanna keep them?” The thought made Johnny and Yosaku cum, shooting their loads all over Luffy. “I wanna see you fuck!” Azaspa pulled off Zoro’s dick and he came adding to the cocktail off semen on his captain’s pecs.

“Luffy!” Zoro moaned and his clenching heat pulled his captain over the edge. His belly bulged with the thick cum.

“Oh wow!”

“Your bros are good guys and interesting. I like them!”

It was a shock for Johnny and Yosaku. They had a blast traveling with Zoro before. Could they become pirates? Luffy wasn’t like the scum they had come across. They heard from Zoro he took down a corrupt marine, stopped an assassination attempt rescued a village, took down Buggy and his lot. He obviously beat Krieg and Arlong.

Luffy had done more for the East Blue than the marines and even their fellow bounty hunters. Zoro pulled off Luffy’s still hard cock, Johnny and Yosaku gasped as his hole gaped and cum ran down his legs. “So sexy!”

“What do you say guys? Do you wanna fuck? You don’t have to become a pirate to fool around with us.” They nodded. Zoro took Johnny while Luffy took Yosaku. The two bounty hunters were pressed together and got to make out as their holes were stuffed.

For round 2 they switched dance partners. Johnny got Luffy’s dick and soon his guts were stuffed full of cum. All three swordsman were fucked silly, bellys swollen, asses gaping. Luffy was finally spent. He hugged Zoro and wrapped his tail around Johnny and Yosaku. They could get used to this.

“You were really sexy Zoro!” Luffy praised. “I like seeing you fuck!”

“Same to you Luffy!” The two kissed.

Johnny and Yosaku did the same, safely wrapped in Azaspa’s coils. Little did they know the marines were still hanging around. Nezu was a petty fucker he wanted to punish Luffy’s whole crew.

So while Luffy may have been slapped with a heavy bounty of 30 million he wasn’t the only one.

To be continued Crew Bounty Log Town


End file.
